


Flight 311

by AmyPC



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC
Summary: Immediately following 2.22 Not Pictured.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first completed fanfic and my first posting to AO3. I hope I've done everything correctly!

Veronica Mars arrived at the gate with only a few minutes to spare. Logan’s extended goodbye, while enjoyable, meant she had to run through the terminal to ensure she could board the plane with her dad. Now, she’s breathless, scanning the area for any sign of Keith. Puzzled when she doesn’t find him, she tries to call his cell. It goes directly to voice mail. She paces while she waits, her agitation obvious. They’ve started boarding and Veronica’s feeling a bit nervous. It’s not like Keith to be late. Especially for this – this trip that’s so important to both of them. He was so excited about it just a few hours ago. He should be here by now.

She dials Logan. “Hey V, everything OK?” She can hear the anxiety in his voice, he wasn’t expecting to hear from her until they landed in New York later tonight.

“No, everything’s not OK. My dad’s not here and he’s not answering his phone.”

Without thinking too much about it Logan performs a little skip turn in the parking lot and starts heading back to the terminal. “Are they boarding yet?”

“They just started. I’m not sure what to do. Should I get on the plane? I don’t really want to go on this trip alone, but if he’s on his way and running through the terminal right now it would probably be easier if I was already aboard. You didn’t run into him in the parking lot, I take it?”

Logan answers as he joins the line at the ticket counter. “No, I didn’t see him. Weird that he’s not answering his phone. Go ahead and board. Everything will be fine. I’ll try calling him myself.”

“Thanks Logan. Hey, I’ll see you next week. Don’t miss me too much.”

“You know I will. Be safe V.”

They both disconnect. Veronica gets in line to board the plane. Logan approaches the next available ticketing agent. “Good afternoon, how can I assist you today?”

“I need to get on flight 311 to New York.”

“That flight’s already boarding sir.”

“Yes, I know. I’ll be flying first class. Do whatever you have to do to get me on that plane. And while you’re at it, upgrade Ms. Veronica Mars to first class as well. You can put all the charges on this.” And he slides his black AmEx across the counter to her. The agent picks up her phone, no doubt to call the agent at the gate, and speaks quietly for several minutes.

“Ok, Mr….” she glances at the card, “Echolls, let’s get you to New York!” Logan flashes her a charming smile in thanks and she goes to work at her computer.

He’s acting on impulse for sure. What if Keith makes it in time? That could lead to some awkward questions, but Logan doesn’t really care. He can’t allow Veronica to land in New York City alone. If Keith shows up he figures he’ll just come home later tonight. If Keith is a no show (and he’ll be really surprised if that’s the case) Logan’s going to take full advantage of whatever time he can spend with Veronica alone in the Big Apple.

Because he told her he would, he pulls out his cell phone and calls Keith’s number as he strolls through the terminal to the gate, his boarding pass in hand. No need to hurry, the ticketing agent assured him that they would hold the plane for him. His call is forwarded directly to Keith’s voice mail. He tries both the apartment and the office land lines just to make sure he covers all the bases. No one answers at either number. He knows Veronica will be worried. If they don’t hear back from him she will be hard pressed to enjoy any alone time they might have.

*********************

Meanwhile, Veronica has boarded the plane, found her seat, and stowed away her carry-on luggage. She smiles at the older woman across the aisle and notices the young family in the row behind her. The longer she sits here the more nervous she gets. What has happened to Dad? What if something has gone wrong? And, why did Kendall show up at the office as they were leaving? Coincidence… probably not! Veronica starts plotting her revenge in case Kendall is to blame for her dad’s tardiness.

She’s finding it difficult to keep her foot still, bouncing her leg in nervous anticipation, wondering what has delayed take off, and worried about her dad. A flight attendant approaches, “Ms. Mars? I have a message for you from your dad.”

“Oh! Is he OK? Is he here?”

“No, I’m sorry. He said to let you know that everything is fine, but he was detained and is unable to make this flight.” Veronica starts to stand to leave the plane. “No miss, he wants you to continue on to New York and he will meet you there later.” Veronica hesitates but sits back down. She’s not sure she wants to go on to New York without her dad, without knowing when he’ll be there. Should she wait for him at the airport or go ahead to the hotel? But the flight attendant has moved on and obviously has no other answers for her.

And yet, the plane is still at the gate. She wants to figure out why they haven’t taxied out to the runway yet. She notices other passengers have started grumbling about the delay as well. The toddler in the row behind her is getting restless already – it’s going to be a long flight! Several minutes later, just as she’s started to leaf through the In Flight magazine, a different flight attendant approaches. The passengers around her are curious and probably wondering if this girl has something to do with the delay.

“Excuse me, Ms. Mars?”   
“Yes.”   
“Miss, you’ve been upgraded to first class. If you’ll show me which bag is yours I’ll help you relocate to your new seat.”   
“What? No, that can’t be right.”   
“You are Veronica Mars, correct?”   
“Yes… But… I purchased a coach ticket, not first class.”   
“Come with me miss, you’ll be very comfortable, I assure you.” 

Veronica notices that he seems to be holding back a grin and that, more than anything else, sets off the alarms in her head. She’s not sure what’s going on, but she’s certain it’s not good. She points out her bag in the overhead compartment and follows him forward through the plane, aware of all eyes following their progress.

*****************************

“Here we go miss.” He gestures to a seat on her left. It’s roomy and luxurious for sure, but… And then she sees him.  
“Logan!”  
“Veronica!”  
She rolls her eyes as she sits and chastises him in a stage whisper, “What are you doing?”  
He smiles, brushes the stray hair from her face, “I’m going on an adventure Sugarpuss!”

She can’t help but smile, and her eyes are sparkling with glee and mischief. This will certainly be an adventure. Life with Logan always proves to be an epic adventure! She sits back in the opulent leather seat, reaches for Logan’s hand and intertwines their fingers, ready to enjoy the ride.


End file.
